An aircraft comprises a plurality of downloadable embedded units that perform functions specific to the aircraft. These embedded units are replaceable and are generally called computers or “line replaceable units” LRU.
Currently, when an embedded unit is defective, it is dismantled from the aircraft, sent to the maintenance center to be tested and possibly repaired. The defective unit is then replaced by the repaired unit or by a new unit.
At the maintenance center, dedicated test software for testing the defective unit is installed in place of the operational software already in the unit. After the unit has been repaired, the test software is deleted and the unit is often kept blank or reloaded with minimal configuration software. Only very rarely is the operational software reinstalled in the unit because it is difficult to anticipate the software configuration that the unit will need to have when it is reinstalled in an aircraft.
In the case where the unit has not been reloaded or has been partially reloaded, the maintenance operator must perform the downloading of the missing software into the unit on board the aircraft. After having returned the unit to its receptacle, the maintenance operator must make a plurality of selections on an interface of a handheld or embedded downloading management device to select the target to be downloaded and install the appropriate software in the targeted unit. Then, he or she must check the new configuration of the unit, validate his or her actions and close his or her jobcard. All these actions take a not inconsiderable amount of time and are performed while the aircraft is immobilized, thus potentially generating delays and additional costs. Even in the very rare case where the operational software has been reinstalled in the unit, the maintenance operator must still check the configuration of the unit.
Similarly, in the case where the defective unit has to be replaced by another unit comprising none or just some of the operational software, the same actions as previously have to be performed by the maintenance operator.
Furthermore, in the case where the defective unit is replaced by an alternative non-standard unit requiring different software, the maintenance operator must make sure that the software packages are authorized, recover the corresponding software, and load them in the unit, which will therefore take even a longer time.
An object of the present disclosure is consequently to remedy the above-mentioned drawbacks by providing a method and a system for automatically reloading appropriate software on an embedded unit thus making it possible to reduce the aircraft downtime and the costs.